Change Your Life
by SkyeWard17
Summary: Skye has to make a hard choice
1. Change Your Life

Change Your Life

A/N HI! So sorry I couldn't update Battlefield...But I think (hopefully) some of you may like this new fanfiction! It's a one-shot maybe a two or three-shot depends on if you want another chapter or not :) I did delete The Winner Takes It All, and re-wrote it because I didn't like it in the slightest, and changed the name, it might be longer than I think but eh who cares...sorry I'm babbling that happens sometimes LOL, yesterday I looked and checked how long I had an account on here, and was surprised to see it's been ALMOST a year! WOW...Okay I'm gonna shut up and let you read the story! LOL please review if you want me to continue it or not...

Here It Is!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. I REALLY WISH I DID BUT THAT'S NOT REALITY!

Change Your Life

Skye was training with May one morning before 'the clone' as Tripp liked to call Agent Koenig, came into the training room and told Skye that Director Coulson wanted to talk to her.

As she started walking to Coulson's office she began thinking what he wanted to talk to her about. 'Does he need me to crack another code?' she asked herself. 'No, maybe he needs me to go back in the field' she thought 'No, he said he won't send me back into the field until I'm ready'

As she came to Coulson's office door she stopped and knocked waiting for permission to go in. "Come in" she heard Coulson say and opened the door.

"Koenig said you wanted to talk to me" said Skye walking into his office and stopped in front of his desk. "Yes I do, please sit down" said Coulson closing the file that was in front of him and moved it to the side, folding his hands in front of himself on the desk.

"Well, you should probably know that Grant Ward, is moving back to the Playground" said Coulson apprehensively to Skye watching her reaction intently.

"I told May yesterday that he has been seeing a therapist at one of our bases over in London, and he has been doing well, at first he wouldn't talk to her, he only wanted to talk to you. Over time he learned to talk to Agent Palamas, his therapist, she told me that he still asks about you and asks how you are doing along with how FitzSimmons are doing, when she told me this I was a bit apprehensive about telling him anything about you three, but I told her to tell him that you're all okay" explained Coulson

"Oh" was all Skye could get out.

"I promise that you Jessica and Andrew will be okay, I won't tell him anything about the twins until you decide the time is right" said Coulson walking around his desk to sit beside Skye on the chair to her right and taking her hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know you won't break your promise, when will he get here?" asked Skye curiously.

"He will be here in a couple of hours, it takes a couple days to get here from London" answered Coulson truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Skye getting mad.

"Because I didn't know how you would handle this" said Coulson softly trying not to get her even more worked up.

"Well now you know how I would handle this! You should have told me days ago when you decided it was best to bring him back here!" yelled Skye standing up from her chair and walking to the other side of the room, sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I really am Skye, but you need to decide when your going to tell him about Jessica and Andrew, they deserve to know who their father is" said Coulson getting up from his chair and folling Skye to the other side of his office, sitting down on the couch beside Skye.

"I know they deserve to know who their father is Dad, but I don't know how to tell him, I really don't" said Skye crying.

"Come here sweeatheart, I know this is going to be tough, but you'll figure out how to tell him, I have faith that you will" said Coulson hugging his daughter.

Skye continued to cry in her father's arms while he was holding her. "Sorry" mumbled Skye pulling away, while wiping her eyes with her hand. "There's no need to be sorry, you're just being human" said Coulson reassuringly standing up off the couch.

"I know, I just don't crying in front of you or mom, I'm going to go check on Jess and Andy, Thanks for telling me about Ward" said Skye getting off the couch to hug her father.

"Your welcome baby girl" said Coulson hugging his daughter back. "See you later" said Skye going over to the door. "See you later" said Coulson walking back over to his desk and sitting down in his chair beginning to read a mission report he had for Bobbi and Hunter, and with that she left to go to her room where her 2 month old twins are with Bobbi and Lance who are looking after them.

"Hi Bobbi, Hi Hunter" said Skye quitely closing the door quietly so she wouldn't wake the twins up.

"Hi Skye, May came and told us you were in Coulson's office, how did it go" asked Bobbi curiously.

"Good, I guess, how are Jess and Andy?" asked Skye walking over to their Moses Baskets to see them both alseep wrapped in their blankets.

"Good, at least their still sleeping, right after you left they woke up because Hunter was making faces at them, and they started crying" said Bobbi glaring at Hunter "So I told him to go and get Jemma before I killed him, and she helped me get them back to sleep" finished Bobbi.

"Thank you, remind me later to thank Jemma, You guys are the best" Skye said gratefully and went to hug her friends.

"Your welcome Skye, you know we would do anything for you and the twins" said Hunter.

"I know, thanks again" said Skye going back over to stand by the twins' Moses Baskets.

"We better get going Bob, Coulson wants us in his office to debrief us on a new mission" said Hunter to his girlfriend after checking his phone.

"Okay, bye Skye, see you later" sais Bobbi, both walking out of the room quietly so they wouldn't disturb the twins.

When Bobbi and Hunter left Skyechecked on the twins to make sure they were still sleeping, when she walked over to Andy's basket she saw him awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey there baby boy, what are you doing awake?" said Skye to her son. When Andy heard his mothers voice he smiled.

"Come here" said Skye taking him out of his basket and holding him close to her chest. "I missed you and your sister" said Skye kissing her sons head, and walked over to the rocker that is in her room and sat down holding her son. Skye was very thankful for the quiet moments she got with her twins. As she rocked her son his eyes slowly fluttered closed. Skye smiled lovingly down at her son.

A couple minutes later Jessica decided to wake up crying. Skye got up out of the rocker and placed her now sleeping son back in his Moses Basket and kissed his forehead before turning her attention to her daughter.

"Hey there baby girl there's no need to cry, mommy's here" said Skye taking her daughter out of her basket and walking over to the rocker is to rock her daughter to sleep. "It's okay, mommy's here, shh..." said Skye to her daughter trying to get her to stop crying and go back to sleep. A few minutes later the crying stopped, she was now happy and content in her mothers arms. "You just wanted mommy to hold you" said Skye lovingly to her daughter, placing a soft loving kiss to her daughters forehead.

a couple minutes later Jessica was happily sleeping in her mothers arms. 'I definitely love the quiet moments I get with them' thought Skye looking down at her daughter slowly moving out of the rocker and walking over to her daughters Moses Basket to put her down, pulling the blanket around her before kissing her forehead and moving over to her bed to try and nap before they woke up again.

Before Skye would have liked she was woken up by her mother.

"I'm sorry Skye but you have to wake up" said her mother.

"Five mo'minutes" mumbled Skye into her pillow.

"Sorry, but Jess and Andy are up and their hungry" said Melinda effectively waking Skye up.

"Okay, I'm up now" said Skye sitting up and moving to the edge of her bed before getting out of bed and walking over to the Moses Baskets her twins are in, picking up Jessica.

After Skye feed Jessica and Andrew, she had to change their clothes because they both puked all over them.

"Mom, can you help me change Jessica while I change Andrew?" Skye asked her mother.

"Of course, come here Jess" said Melinda taking her granddaughter from her daughter and bringing her over on Skye's bed to change her.

"DO you want me to put her in a onesie and a pair of pajamas?" asked Melinda to her daughter once Jessica was out of her dirty clothes and diaper and changed into a clean diaper. "Yeah" said Skye handing her mother a clean onesie and a clean pair of pajamas, and going to pick out a clean onesie and a clean pair of pajamas for Andrew.

Once the twins were clean in clean clothes and asleep in their Moses Baskets, Skye and Melinda went and sat on Skye's bed.

"You're doing a great job with them Angel" said Melinda to her daughter.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot" said Skye leaning over to hug her mother.

"Your welcome" said Melinda hugging her daughter. "Your dad told me, that he told you Ward is coming back to the base, and that you should tell him about Jessica and Andrew" added Melinda.

"He did yes, and I'm still thinking about a way to tell him about the twins" said Skye.

"I know its going to be hard but I know you'll get through it" said Melinda reassuringly.

"I know, is he here yet?" asked Skye curiously.

"Yes, he is, he is in your fathers office right now getting his tracking bracelet, like the one you had way back when, but its a little different, this will not only tell us where he is at any point in time and not allow him on the internet , but if he even tries to run it can inject him with even dendrotoxin to knock him out for a week, that includes if he go's anywhere he is not allowed, he is not allowed in the lab, or the briefing room, he is also not allowed to go on any missions until we know we can trust him, and you're still not allowed on any missions either" said Melinda directly to her daughter.

"Okay, I know, I wasn't about to suggest I go back into the field again, I don't think I even want to go back to the field ever again if I'm being completely honest" said Skye to her mother.

"It's fine if you don't want to go back in the field, your father and I won't be mad if you decide not to" said Melinda.

"I don't want to go back to the field, I'll still help however I can from here, but I don't want to go back to the field, I want to raise my children without worrying about when I'm going to be leaving them and possibly not seeing the ever again, I don't want that to happen" said Skye sadly to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I wont let that happen Angel, I promise, I'll go tell you father that you don't want to go back in the field, did you decide if you want Ward to know about Jessica and Andrew yet?" asked Melinda curiously to her daughter.

"I want him to know about his children" said Skye deciding that the twins needed him in their life just as much as he needed them in theirs.

"Okay, whe do you want to tell him?" asked Melinda proud of her daughter for making the choice to tell him.

"Can I tell him today?" asked Skye curiously.

"Of course, do you want me to bring him in here so you can tell him?" asked Melinda.

"Sure, that would help, the twins will probably wake up soon though" said Skye hoping the would sleep for a little longer today than they did yesterday.

"It's okay if they wake up, I'm sure once you tell him he will want to meet them properly" said Melinda to her daughter. After telling Skye she would come back with Ward soon, Melinda then left quietly to make sure the twins didn't wake up.

A half an hour later, after Melinda talked to Phil about Skye not wanting to go back to the field, Melinda then went back to Skye's room with Ward following her. When she got ourside her door Melinda said for him to wait outside, so he waited

INSIDE SKYE'S ROOM

Skye was sitting in the rocker with Jessica in the nook of her right arm and Andrew in her left, when Melinda came in.

"Hi mom" said Skye looking up at her mother before turning her gaxe back down to her sleeping children in her arms.

"Hi Angel, are they awake or asleep" asked Melinda to her daughter.

"Their up, they woke up about five minutes ago, why?" asked Skye curious to why her mother would want to know if they were up or not.

"Ward's out in the hall, do you want him to come in?" asked Melinda.

"Sure" answered Skye getting nervous.

"Okay, I'll tell him to come in" said Melinda walking to the door and closing once she was out.

OUTSIDE SKYE'S ROOM

While Ward was waiting outside Skye's room he began wondering why she wanted to talk to him about. 'what could she possibly need to tell me?' wondered Ward, snapping Ward out of his thoughts Melinda walked out of Skye's room to tell Ward he could go in.

"She said you can go in" said Melinda to Ward before opening the door to her daughters room for him to go in, when he heard a baby crying inside Skye room, walking into the room he stopped shocked, when he stopped walking Melinda shut the door.

INSIDE SKYE'S ROOM

Skye was wondering if telling Ward about Jessica and Andrew was the right thing to do 'what if he doesn't even want to know his children, what if he's going to get mad at me for not telling him when I found out I was pregnant' a lot of 'what ifs' where going through her mind when she heard her daughter cry snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It's okay baby girl mommy's here, please don't cry" said Skye to her daughter. Jessica stopped crying a couple minutes later.

Just when Jessica stopped crying Skye looked up to see none other than Grant Ward standing in her room.

"Hi" said Ward to Skye shocked to see her holding not on but two babies.

"Hi" said Skye taking in his appearance, noticing he was clean shaven and that he got his hair cut since the last time she saw him.

"How are you?" asked Ward taking in her appearance, noticing her hair seemed shorter and in a bun and that she now had bangs since the last time he saw her.

"I'm okay, how are you?" asked Skye to Ward wanting to tell him he was the twins father.

"I'm fine, are..are they yours?" asked Ward stuttering a little, wondering who their father was since he didn't see Tripp, or the new guy Hunter with her in the room.

"Yes, Ward I need to tell you something" said Skye wanting to get this over and done with. "But you might want to sit down first" added Skye with a nervous smile.

"Okaayyy" said Ward dragging his words out a little, and sitting down in the chair that was in front of Skye.

"So I guess I should start from the beginning" said Skye nervously, while trying not to drop Jessica or Andrew. "Over nine months ago I found out I was pregnant, and I was shocked to find out I was pregnant with not one but two babies, which scared me at the time and still does today, anyways, while I was pregnant my parents, I sure hope they told you Coulson and May told you they're my parents, if not I just did, but while I was pregnant they told me if I wanted to tell you i could and that they wouldnt't stop me from telling you, when I told them I would think about it, I didn't know it would take me this long to decide how and when to tell you, but it has, so Ward I would like you to meet, Jessica May Ward and Andrew Thomas Ward" said Skye looking at the sheer shocked look Ward had on his face.

"They're mine?" asked Ward after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Yes they are, would you like to hold them?" asked Skye curiously looking down to see both od them sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Yeah, are you sure you want me to hold them?" asked Ward warily.

"You're their father Ward, you can hold them whenever you want" said Skye laughing slightly trying not to wake one or both of them up.

Seeing Skye struggling, Ward decides to move closer so she doesn't struggle as much, and moves to take his daughter from Skye's arms. 'His daughter one thing I NEVER thought I would say'

"She looks like you Skye" said Ward looking down at his daughter in the nook of his right arm sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

"That's what everyone says, do you want to hold Andrew too?" asked Skye.

"Sure" said Ward trying not to mover his daughter to much in fear of waking her up. Skye moved over so that she could pass Andrew to Ward without waking him up.

"I think Andrew looks like you Grant" said Skye looking at Ward with Jessica and Andrew.

"Yeah, he does" said Grant looking at his son who was sleeping peacefully in the nook of his left arm, 'I have a son! Definitely something I never thought I would say' then looking over at his daughter who was sleeping in the nook of his right arm.

"They're beautiful Skye" said Grant looking over at Skye who was still sitting in the white rocking chair. 'and they're ours' Grant added to himself.

After a few minutes of quiet both Jessica and Andrew woke up crying.

"Here let me have Jessica" said SKye taking Jessica from Grant so she could try to get Jessica to stop crying.

Once Jessica wasn't in his arms Grant turned his attention to his crying son. "shh...It's okay daddy's here now..." said Grant to his son trying to sooth him. "He's probably hungry" said Skye to Grant, while feeding Jessica.

"Your probably right, I'm just going to stand up and try to get to quiet down" said Grant standing up from the chair he was in.

"Your a natural with him Grant" said Skye from where she was on the other side of the room after she was done feeding Jessica, and walking over to Grant so she could give Jessica to Grant so she could feed Andrew.

"How far apart were they when they were born? And when were they born?" asked Grant curiously to Skye.

"They were born May second, and they were seven minute's apart" said Skye answering Grant's questions, while feeding Andrew. Once she was done she noticed he needed his diaper changed.

"Can you pass me a clean diaper and the wipes?" asked Skye going over to the changing station that was in her room.

"Of course" said Grant walking over to where the diapers were getting two and grabbing the wipes.

"Thanks" said Skye when he put them on the side of the changing station. Once she was done she handed Andrew to Grant who passed her Jessica and changed he diaper. What they didn't see was Melinda and Phil opening the door to look inside.

OUTSIDE SKYE'S ROOM

Phil came down from his office and wanted to know how everything was going. so he went to Skye's room and what he didn't expect to see was Melinda outside Skye's bedroom door eavesdropping on Skye and Ward.

"What are you doing Mel?" asked Phil as he stopped walking to stand beside his wife.

"Just making sure Skye and the twins are okay" said Melinda taking a step back from Skye's door.

"Oh really? Because it looks like you were eavesdropping on them" said Phil knowingly to his wife.

"Well the you'd be right, I just wanted to make sure that Ward wouldn't hurt them" said Melinda with a worried glance towards Skye's bedroom door.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" said Phil putting an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe we should check just to make sure they're okay" said Melinda to her husband.

"Yeah, maybe we should" said Phil. Melinda walked quietly to Skye's door and quietly opened the door. What they didn't expect to see was Ward willingly helping Skye take care of Jessica and Andrew. When they looked at each other, they smiled at the heart warming scene that they just witnessed and quietly closed the door.

THE END

A/N I'm marking it as complete for now if you guys want me to make it a two/three-shot then let me know in your review! Thank you for reading!

-SPK


	2. The Reason

A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry I didn't update this sooner, I've been not good, I won't go intp to much detail other than boys can suck at times...The rest is classified...OK so enough about my problems, OK so this story has changed to a three shot, the third and final chapter will be with more team interaction, this chapter is about Ward and what he thought/thinks about the twins...so this chapter is mainly shows Ward telling Skye about what happened when Garrett broke him out of jail etc., also if you've never listened to The Reason by Hoobastank you will want to listen to it! that was my prompt for this chapter!

Oh and answers to my reviews! (Almost forgot! LOL)

Guest - I will try my best! :)

and also

EmmaJMcGhee - as I said before I will have a chapter mostly about the team, and how Coulson tells them Ward is back at the Playground :)

Also for any of you who read Battlefield, I WILL UPDATE IT SOON, don't worry I have not forgot about it it's been a long time since I've updated, but I would like to get it updated in like two-three weeks maybe as I'm gonna be busy...

Their will be flashbacks, I will probably be making most of it up, but what I do know is that in the show we saw Grant at the age of fifteen in Juvy because he set fire to his parents house while christian was inside trying to protect his brother and sister from their older brothers wrath, Than there is the crap with GARRETT (I dont like Garrett at all) leaving him in the woods for six months THEN coming back, then leaving him for FOUR AND A HALF YEARS! in the wood with no one to keep him safe, but he was given a dog, Buddy...Then offered a job (Or maybe forced into working for HYDRA, and going undercover in SHIELD for Garrett...)

Disclaimer: I would love to own AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. but I don't! Some lines might be taken from an episode in the flasbacks (The episode is ep. 21 'Ragtag')

My Song Prompt : The Reason by Hoobastank...Ward finally finds a reason to change who he used to be, before he meet Skye (his perfect angel), Jessica (his perfect princess, whom he loved from the moment they met) and Andrew (his perfect son, whom he also loved from the moment they met)  
OK I guess I should put a warning here, MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE...  
P.S. my first time trying to write something with angst...ENJOY!

Chapter Two - The Reason

Ward sat staring at his son and daughter sleeping peacefully in their Moses Baskets. 'I never would have thought I would have kids, but here I am looking at my children, with Skye nonetheless, sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world' though Ward to himself.

Suddenely feeling Skye's presence in the room he turned around.

"I thought you would be sleeping" said Skye to Ward as she walked over to see her son and daughter both sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep without seeing them again" said Ward glancing over to the Moses' Baskets sadly. "I thought you would be sleeping too"

"Yeah, I wish" said Skye walking to the rocker in her room. "Why couldn't you sleep?" added Skye.

"Nightmares" mumbled Ward suddenely finding the floor very interesting.

"If I may ask, what were they about?" asked Skye slightly concerned.

After comtemplating if he should tell her he decided to, 'It might help' thought Ward to himself.

"They were about Hydra finding out I got you pregnant and coming to take Jessica and Andrew away from you, and all I could do was sit there and watch, I tried so hard to get to the base in time but when I got here in my dream, they had gotten here before me and they had already taken the twins, I couldn't help find them because they wouldn't let me everytime I would come near this base they tried to shoot me, so I would never come back" said Ward sadly, fearing his worst nightmare would come true. "I would never be able to live with myself if that ever happened"

"I would never let that happen" said Skye determined.

"I know, why couldn't you sleep?" asked Ward wanting to change the subject.

"Jessica woke up and I needed to feed her" said Skye shrugging her shoulders a bit. "And also because I had a nightmare too" Skye added

"What was your nightmare about?" asked Ward knowing she probably wouldn't tell him but he had to try.

"It was about someone, I don't know who, coming and killing you, the team, and the twins, and I couldn't do anything" said Skye as a shiver ran down her spine.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt the twins, I promise" said Ward looking into Skye's eyes.

"I know" said Skye in a small voice.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours until Skye broke the silence with a question that she so desperately wanted an answer to.

"Why did you betray us?" asked Skye breaking the silence between the two.

In all fairness Ward should have seen that question coming, but he didn't expect to be asked that question so soon.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, but I did it because I was Garrett's lap dog that would follow him anywhere he went, without questioning him for his actions, and, I guess because I thought I owed him my life for saving me from my parents" said Ward sadly trying to avoid Skye's eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to, Grant, but you did" said Skye sadly starting cry. "How did Garrett save you?" asked Skye curiously.

"Well..." said Ward trailing off, beginning to tell her the story.

*BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK*

A young Grant Ward was lying in a cot in his cell staring at the ceiling waiting for something to happen, when all of a sudden he hears a guard yell for him to sit up.

"Get up, you have a visitor, personally I would never come to visit freak, he's not worth it" said the first guard.

"Me either" said the second guard agreeing with what his friend said about the fifteen year old boy sitting in front of them, while putting hand cuffs around his ankles and wrists.

They then dragged a young Ward from his cell walking in the direction of the visiting room that was mostly empty but still held a couple of people. He was then dragged over to a man looking to be in his late twenties early thirties, sitting at a table with a half full coffee in his hands, staring out into space.

"Are you the man that requested to meet with prisoner 1357?" asked the first guard to the man.

"Yes I am" said the man standing up to greet the young boy.

"OK, tell us when your finished" said the guard walking out of the room with his partener following behind him.

"My name is John Garrett" said the strange man. "What's your name"

"Grant Ward" said the young man looking into the older mans eyes with determination.

"Please sit down" said John motioning for Grant to sit down at the table with him. After they had sat down John was the first to speak. "Did you know your brother was in the house when you set it on fire?"

"No" said Ward lying.

"I can get you out of here, so I'm going to make you an offer, an offer that you will not refuse, if you do refuse then well your brother is asking you to be tried as an adult and you won't get out of this prison until the day you die..." said John trailing off.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Ward getting a little worried.

"You shouldn't. Don't trust anybody, ever, especially me." said John, then added with a smirk "You have ten seconds"

"Say yes" said John encouragingly to the young boy.

"Yes" said Ward, that's when armed guards came through the doors of the visiting room, as John got up and moved to get Ward out of his hand cuffs.

"Told you it was going to be fun" said John with a smug smile playing on his lips.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Then he brought me to his car after he broke me out and after I had grabbed my bag of clothes, after that he went at a very high speed to get away from the jail, and drove me to the woods" said Grant explaining how he was broken out of Juvinelle Hall.

"Wow" Skye said in shock, then added "Why did you trust him?"

"I don't know, I guess I trusted him because he said he could get me out, the guards were one thing but when my brother would come to have a 'friendly visit' it was never friendly and I would always get beat up to the point that I would have to go to the 'Infirmary' because Christian beat me so bad, my dad often came to, never my mom they always said she was home looking after Thomas and Rose, but I highly doubt that" explained Grant angrily.

"I'm sorry, Ward, about what happened, where were the guards that were supposed to be watching you?" asked Skye taking his hand and squeezing it gentily.

"It's not your fault Skye, and I honestly remember them sometimes helping Christian" said Grant squeezing her hand a little, looking down sadly.

"I"m sorry that happened to you, I really am" said Skye lifting Grants head until she was looking into his eyes.

"Can I finish telling you the story?" asked Grant wanting to get this over with, he was tired of letting his past take over his present.

"Of course" said Skye trying to prepare for he was about to tell her.

"Before he dropped me off with nothing besides the clothes on my back and a dog, Buddy,but that wasn't his name, he told me I needed to figure out a way to get my own food, by myself, and I stared getting mad..." said Grant picking up where he left off

**BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK**

"You need to fend for yourself, son" said Garrett sounding mean, demanding and forceful.

"I don't know how, nobody taught me how" said Ward starting to raise his voice.

"Well you'll have to teach yourself because I'm leaving you alone, take the dog" said Garrett forcefully, grabbing the chocolate lab out of his pick-up truck.

"How can I teach myself?" asked Ward even more mad at John because he grabbed the dog and almost threw him out of his truck. "You should really be more careful with that dog or your going to hurt him" added Ward concerned that the dog was going to get hurt.

"Dont talk to me like that boy, it makes me not like you, when I come back you better be here" said Garrett opening the driver side door, climbing in and starting the engine, but before he left "You have two choices, you run back to your 'mean mommy, daddy, and older brother' and go back to jail and pay for what you did or you stay here and I teach you how to be a man" finished Garrett as he drove off and back to wherever he was going.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Then he left me with Buddy and two choices, I could run back to my 'mean' mom, dad and older brother and go back to jail and pay for what I did, or I could stay there, in the middle of the woods with nothing, and he would teach me how to be a man" explained Grant to the love of his life even if she didn't know it.

'Why would you treat a fifteen year old like that?' Skye asked herself sadly. "I know it wasn't my fault, but I'm sorry you had to go through that, Grant" said Skye sadly.

"It's fine" said Grant looking down.

"No one should have been treated like that, not even you" said Skye as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know that there is more to the story, do you want to tell me the rest?" asked Skye knowing it wasn't the end.

"Yeah, umm...After he left it started to ran so I put my jacket on..." said Grant almost forgetting where he left off.

***BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK***

About a half an hour after John had left Ward in the middle of the woods with nothing except the clothes on his back and a dog, no food, no water, no nothing, It had started to rain, so Ward hurried to get under a tree so he wouldn't get wet and took his jacket on that he had in his plastic store bag. He was momentarilly startled when the dog that John gave him came over and sat next to him.

Ward then started petting the animal and noticed he had a collar, looking to make sure the dog at least had a name or an owner. He found the dog didn't have an owner, but he did have a name Douglas.

"No dog should ever have that name" said Ward talking to himself as the chocolate lab looked at him. "How about I name you, Coco" said Ward curiously. "No that's a stupid name too, how about I name you...Buddy"

The dog then looked at him and started wagging his tail as though he approved of the name.

"Okay Buddy, I guess its just you and me for awhile" said Ward as he started petting the dog once more.

*6 Months Later*

When John came back he didn't see any sign of the kid or the dog. 'Well I guess I'll just go back to the Ward mansion and tell Maura I lost her son' thought John to himself.

When all of a sudden he came face to face with the barrel of a shot gun. "Easy I come in peace" said John jokingly.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" yelled Ward as he kept the gun pointed at John.

"Easy, put the gun down, and then we will talk" said John forcefully. When Ward put the gun down by the nearest tree he asked his question again. "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I didn't come back sooner because my life doesn't revovle around you! Don't raise your voice at me son, or you'll regret it" said John in a demanding tone of voice.

Before Ward could register he found himself face first on the ground before looking up at John.

"That's what you get for yelling at me, boy! Maybe next time you won't yell at me or a punch to the face is going to be the least of your problems" said John picking Ward up with more force than necessary.

"Yes sir" said Ward automatically, thinking that spending time with John was going to be like spending time with his older brother, just thinking about that sent a shiver down Wards spine.

"Good, now go over to that tree" said John once again in a demanding tone. Once Ward did what he was told and stood by the tree didn't John give him what he was supposed to do.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to dodge a bullet" said John aiming the gun and pulling the trigger.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"John told me to stand by a tree a good distance away from him, and told me he was teaching me how to dodge a bullet, so he pulled the trigger and before I could register what was happening I felt a pain on my side" said Grant.

Skye couldn't say anything for a couple minutes. "Grant"

"Yes" said Grant looking at Skye.

"Did Garrett help you after he shot you?" asked Skye in a small voice.

"It was a flesh wound so he put gauze on it and told me that I needed to change it myself" said Grant repeating what Garrett told him to do.

"Wow" said Skye looking away from Grant so he didn't see her start to cry.

"Skye" said Grant moving so he was kneeling in front of her his hands on her legs. "Look at me, please" whispered Grant.

Skye turned her head to look at Grant with tears running down her face, when Grant saw this he started to wipe off her tears with his thumbs. "Sorry" said Skye looking away from Grant embarrased. "You don't have to be sorry, Skye" said Grant lifting her head so he was looking into her eyes. "You never have to be sorry for showing your emotions, Do you want me to finish the story tonight or wait until tomorrow to finish?" asked Grant sitting back down beside Skye.

"Finish the story tonight" said Skye moving over so she could take Grant's hand again and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Okay, so when John left again he would never come back right away, it was always between six to eight months at a time...Once it took him a year...and then he took me and we left..." explained Grant getting back into the story.

****BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK****

*Four years later*

After months of John not coming back regularly for a normal person, obviously John wasn't a normal person, Ward would continue training early in the mornings, sometimes before the sun would rise, in the months John wasn't there with him he found a way to build a small cabin for himself and Buddy to try and keep warm, but he still kept stealing from cabins not far from his camp. The last time John left had been a year ago, and Ward started to get worried.

Just then Ward heard a distant sound of a cars engine.

"Long time, no see" said John as he stopped the engine and got out of the truck.

"Yeah, it's been a year since I last saw you John" said Ward as he collected some wood.

"I was away for business stuff" said John watching the boy pick up stuff to start a fire.

"I'm sorry but I dont believe it was for business John" said Ward getting mad.

"Well believe it, son, because that's why I was gone, do you remember the last thing I said to you the last time I left?" asked John sitting down in a chair Ward had stolen out of a nearby cabin.

Ward had to pause for a minute to try to remember what John had said to him, but he couldn't figure out what he said. "No" said Ward starting the fire.

"Well, if I have to tell you again I will. I said the last time I came, you better be prepared to leave everything here because you wouldn't be returning" said John.

"Why?" asked Ward curiously.

"Because your going to be working for me inside a secret organization" said John with a smug smile in his lips.

"What would the secret organization be?" asked Ward.

"Hydra" said John. Ward had to think to the last time he heard John say that name because it seemed familiar. "Last time I was here I also said that when I came back that you would be going to the SHIELD Operations Acadamy" added John.

"Wow, thank you sir" said Ward extending his hand.

"There is no need to thank me, so will you take my offer?" asked John.

"I will, sir, yes" said Ward.

"Good, now before you come with me you will need to get rid of the dog" said John with an evil smirk, as he handed Ward a hand gun.

"What do you mean get rid of?" asked Ward.

"I mean exterminate your weakness" said John as he walked off.

Ward stood up and tried not to cry, Buddy was his best friend, but what John ordered he was to do, that was one of the first lessons John had taught him. He tried to do what he was ordered to do but he couldn't, so he raised the gun in the air, and pulled the trigger and Buddy ran to go get whatever animal he had shot, and before Ward could register what was happening he heard a someone shooting a gun.

Ward then walked back to John's truck and waited for John to make an appearance.

When John showed up they both got in the truck and drove to one of John's safe houses in the next town over.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"When he came to his truck he told me not to ever let anything become a weakness, because weakness need to be exterminated so they wouldn't get in my way, then he told me to get in the car and we drove to one of his safe houses" said Grant.

"Do you think your weakness' need to be exterminated?" asked Skye who was still holding Grant's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"No" said Grant looking down. "The next day John told me he shot and killed Buddy because he was my biggest weakness" Grant added sadly.

"I'm sorry Grant" said Skye.

"It's fine" said Grant looking down. Skye wanted to change the subject because she hated seeing the sad look in his eyes.

"When did you go to the Acadamy?" asked Skye.

"About a week after he took me out of the woods" said Grant still looking down.

"Grant" said Skye trying to get him to look at her. "Please look at me" said Skye slowly moving his head so he was looking at her. "It's not your fault Buddy died, I'ts not your fault that Garrett manipulated you into thinking it was your fault he had to die, I think your weakness' can make you stronger not weaker" added Skye looking into his eyes.

Grant didn't realize how close they were until he looked into her eyes, he looked down to her lips, and then met her eyes again as if asking permission to kiss her and she nodded, he then leaned forward and kissed her, Skye smiled into the kiss.

They stayed that way until they heard the twins crying. "And the moment is gone" said Skye walking over to the Moses' Baskets and picked up Jessica. "It's okay baby girl" said Skye to her daughter. "Can you get Andrew for me?" asked Skye to Grant.

"Of course, I was going to get him anyway" said Grant walking over to Andrew's Moses Basket and picked him up and started to sooth him. "Sometimes they just want to be held at night" said Skye to Grant from her bed. "You know you can come and sit on my bed, right?" asked Skye slightly amused.

"Okay" said Grant walking over to the left side of her bed carefully took his shoes off and sat by Skye on her bed.

They sat on the bed in a content silence as the twins' eyes started to flutter closed, Skye slowly started to shift towards Grant, so he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Your like a comfortable pillow" said Skye who started to close her eyes.

"Thank you?" said Grant not really sure if what she just said was a compliment or an insult.

"That was a compliment, idiot" said Skye smiling with her eyes closed.

"I know" said Grant as he kissed her forehead and looked down to his son that was sleeping contently in the nook of his right arm then looked over at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in the nook of Skye's right arm. "Goodnight Skye" said Grant closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Grant" said Skye half a sleep.

Little did both of them know that FitzSimmons, Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack were watching from the door to Skye's bedroom.

A/N - Okay so that was chapter two! Thank you for reading, I know not much of the team yet but the next chapter will have (as I said before) how Coulson told the rest of the team about Ward coming back.

I CANNOT BELIEVE AOS IS COMING BACK ON T.O.M.O.R.R.O.W.! SO EXCITED!

Thanks for reading please leave a review :)

\- SPK


	3. I'll be waiting

A/N Okay so I just uploaded a story I have been wanting to upload for a long time and I'm hoping some of you may have read it :) So here is the third chappie of this story there is only ONE CHAPTER LEFT! and then after that I am not uploading it anymore...as requested this shows mainly Coulson telling the team about Ward and their reactions and fears about it :) *hides*

I kinda of understand how some writers say their tired because writing takes a long time...A VERY long time in some cases *hides behind desk and peeks head above*  
This chapter may be slightly shorter than the rest :) BTW Agent Palamas is Agent 33 just without May's face ;) and Fitz still has brain damage in this story *takes off running*

Thanks for reading my short kind of rant LOL

Song Prompt - I'll be waiting by Adele

Disclaimer - Sadly I dont own Agents of SHIELD Marvel does...Hence the name Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. :) LOL, I also do not own the song Adele does :)

Chapter Three - I'll be waiting

Coulson had called a team meeting, excluding Skye and Ward from the meeting so they can talk, at almost twelve o'clock at night because he wanted to make sure everything was going good with Skye and Ward before calling the team and telling them.

Once everyone was in his office he then put the file was current;y reading still away in one of his desk drawers.

"So I guess your wondering why I called you all in my office" said Coulson standing up and walking around his desk.

"Yeah, I know I am, is it about a new mission, sir?' asked Tripp curiously.

"I have not called you in here because of a new mission" said Coulson.

"Then why have you called us all in here, sir?" asked Jemma rom where she stood next to Fitz holding his hand.

"Because, I dont know how else to say this but, Grant Ward...Is coming back to the Playground" said Coulson watching the shocked looks on his agents' faces.

"I told you, you should have told them weeks ago" said Melinda from where she stood next to Coulson.

"I know and I am regretting it now" said Coulson going to sit at his desk.

"When is he getting here?" asked Hunter.

"Umm...Here is the interesting part of that, He is already here, he has been talking to Skye and helping her with Jessica and Andrew for a couple hours now" said Coulson.

"Why would you let him back here?" asked Mack curiously.

"Because he has made good progress from the therapist he has been seeing over in our small base in London, so I decided and so did Agent Palamas , that he should come here and try to right the wrongs he did" explained Coulson. "Jemma are you okay you look a little pale" asked a concerned Coulson.

"I'm fine just a little mad and scared that if he has the chance will he hurt any of us again" said Jemma clearing her throat.

"I think you will all want to read these" said Coulson passing them each letters addressed to them by Ward from when he was over in London.

"Can we...we...we...read these...in...in...in here?" stuttered Fitz starting to get annoyed by the constant stuttering.

"You can read the letters in here if you want, I don't mind, I already read mine, but I have yet to give Skye hers" said Coulson.

"Since we don't seem to be apart of this can we go?" asked Hunter.

"No, you can stay here until everyone is done reading the letters" said Coulson.

"Yes, sir" said Mack, Bobbi and Hunter in unison.

"And you say were creepy" said Jemma looking at the three people motioning back and forth from her and Fitz.

"We never said you were creepy, love" said Hunter sweetly.

"Yes...yes...you did" stuttered Fitz squeezing Jemma's hand.

"Now I remember" said Hunter "Sorry about that I had just meet you and it was really really creepy how you finished each other sentences" apologized Hunter.

They all looked at Hunter with amazed looks "What?" asked Hunter clearly oblivious. "I wish I recorded that so Skye knew" said Jemma opening her and Fitz' letters.

"Thank...thank you...Jems" stuttered Fitz.

"Your welcome Leo" said Jemma placing a quick kiss on his lips.

After Jemma and Leo had finished reading their letters Coulson noticed Jemma had tears in her eyes and she was holding Fitz' hand still. Poor Fitz was crying so Jemma immediately hugged him. "It's okay Leo" said Jemma softly. Leo stopped crying about ten minutes later. "You okay?" asked Jemma.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm fine" said Fitz.

"I know it might take a while to trust him again, but you have to try" said Coulson.

"I'm sure we will all try the best we can" said Tripp.

"If if helps he only allowed in the 'family room', Skye's room to help with the twins, and his own room which is right next door to Skye's, He is not allowed anywhere else without someone with him at all times" explained Coulson from where he sat at his desk. "So are you all good?" asked Coulson.

"Yes" said everyone alomst at the same time and started laughing.

"Okay then your all dismissed" said Coulson shooing the agents out of his office, leaving only him and May.

"They took that surprisingly well don't you think?" asked May.

"Yeah I was afraid someone was going to yell for a moment there" said Coulson pulling the file out of his drawer.

"Me too" said May.

*Out in the hallway*

"Maybe we should check on Skye and the twins and make sure they are okay" said Jemma nervously.

"Yeah, we should" said Tripp motioning for the rest of the group to follow him walking to Skye's room. Once they got outside her bedroom door they heard a little talking and what seemed to be a little bit of laughter coming from inside the room. They gave each other question looks and Jemma went over to the door and queitly opened the door a little so they could all see inside her room. What they saw was slightly shocking, Ward holding Andrew in the nook of his right arm, while Skye was holding Jessica in the nook of her left arm, all four seemingly fast asleep, all six of them watched the couple sleep for a few minutes before Jemma decided they should close the door so they wouldn't wake any of them up.

"We should all head to bed" said Tripp. "Goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight Tripp" said everyone in unison.

"Haha very amusing everyone, night" said Hunter leaving to go to his room.

"Night Hunter" said Bobbi and Mack.

"I'm getting tired better go get som beauty sleep, see ya tomorrow" smirked Bobbi walking in the direction to her room.

"See ya" said Jemma.

"Night love birds" said Mack going to the garage to clean up before bed.

"Night Mack, Come on Leo we should go to bed" said Jemma leading him in the direction of their room.

After putting on pajamas both of them got under the covers and cuddled together.

"Goodnight, love" said Fitz to the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Goodnight Leo" said a half asleep Jemma.

A/N So this was a short chapter but hoped you guys liked it! The next chapter will be the last one :)

Finally I remembered my baby Tripp! Woohoo! #TrippLives :)

Thank you for reading this (VERY) short chapter! Please make sure to review!

Until next time!

\- SPK


	4. AUTHORS NOTE (MUST READ)

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating anything for a VERY LONG time (2 years!) I'm sorry. I have been busy with school these past two years and I had sugery on my wrist which put me out for a while, and I have had a lot of things going on in my family, also I'm graduating High School this year, so I will hopefully catch back up on the stories that I haven't finished.

I am planning on finishing some, if not all, of the stories that I started and never finished. Also, thank you guys for being so patient with me, I see all these emails with new story followers and get reminded that you guys are still reading them and that makes me super happy, and slightly disappointed with myself fo r never finishing them, but THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for reading them, and reminding me to finish them!

Thank you again!

SkyeWard17


End file.
